Budding Hope
by timetravelgirl8
Summary: "Hey, why don't we make a Saint Aqours Snow tribute song?" Ruby asked over one of their phone conversations. "Since we're third years now and everything. We can debut it during winter break!" "That sounds like a great idea." Leah smiled. "Let's do it."


Leah always thought Ruby's eyes reminded her of new green leaves in spring. There was something crisp, warm, and bright that made her speechless.

She could get lost in them, for hours.

(She'd never admit it, but Leah already had, not before catching herself turning away, and blushing. It had happened so frequently the few times they met up in the summer Leah was starting to wonder if she lost her mind. Ruby never seemed to notice. Thinking about it now, she probably had just sparing Leah from the embarrassment of being caught.)

Ruby always reminded her of spring. She wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the way her hair was done up and framed her face, or the way her pale skin always turned a rosy red when she was embarrassed, or the fact her face lights up like the first beam of sunlight after the long winter whenever she was excited, or…

Something.

"Leah-chan?"

She blinked and glanced up from the notebook on top of the kotatsu. The words had blurred a while ago. Her gaze met those vibrant green eyes.

Definitely spring, Leah thought as she melted a little.

Ruby was smiling at her. There was a softness to it that she always carried with her. "Are you alright? We can stop now if you'd like." They were writing lyrics for their new song. Ruby was the one to approach Leah a month ago to create a song as a tribute to their old groups that had disbanded two years prior. It seemed fitting, being that they were the third years now. Leah always felt a twinge of nostalgia when ever she remembered that year.

Leah rubbed her eyes to get rid of the haziness then shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm not sure where my head is."

"It's alright to admit you're tired. We've been working for hours now, a break would be good." Ruby closed her own book, full of notes from the said hours. "Or we can pick it up tomorrow."

Leah sighed and scolded her foolish thoughts. She looked down again briefly scanning the progress they've made. They had settled on what the song's theme, a few definite lyrics, but that was all. Leah frowned then sighed. They were losing precious hours because of her. Leah was only able to be in Uchiura for a few days before needing to be back and work before Christmas. Only a day and a half until she needed to be back. "A break would be nice." A crinkle appeared between her eyebrows. " I'm sorry."

Ruby quirked her head to the side, still smiling. "It's alright Leah-chan, no need to apologize. I was getting fizzled from thinking too." She stretches then rolls her head. "What were you thinking about? It seemed to be very important."

Leah could see the muscles working and the kinks being ironed out as the red headed rubs her shoulder. She swallowed hard and looked down at the pages she was crinkling. About you, she wanted to say, recently always about you.

"Ah, college, life... the future." She winced at how pathetic it sounded.

The other girl sighed running a hand through her hair. A few red locks came out of the high ponytail she had pulled up. "Mmm, those are very important. I'm… sorry for calling you out if you had so much work." The other girl looked older. The strands framed her face, falling just in the right position to accent how her once childish, round features were now sharper and more elegant.

Leah wondered when she was left in the dust. "No, I want to do this. It's nice working on a song again." She hasn't written anything in a month.

"Ahh, You're frowning again." Leah jumped as a finger pressed against the space between her eyebrows. "And you keep furrowing your brow, Mari-chan always teases onee-chan about that saying she's going to get wrinkles from worrying too much."

"S-so?" Leah sputtered. Her face felt warm. "Worrying is apart of life right?"

"You're missing the point," Ruby sighed. She pulled away and the other girl released a breath. "Anyways, Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some."

Ruby got up and stretched again. "You can stay here I'll grab it and bring it back."

The other girl shook her head and stood up. "It'll get lonely up here, I'll come with you."

As the two moved their way into the kitchen, Leah couldn't help but notice all the decor scattered around the house. The Kurosawa household had an air of wealth and prestige. Unlike her own, she could tell the woodworking and furniture were old. Ruby had mentioned in her past visits that her family was a part of the fishing management that spand all the way back to the Edo period.

What would it be like to have such a history. To live in such a house. Must be nice, she mused as she leaned her back against the counter watching Ruby fret around in search of sugar and milk.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Ruby's voice drifted like a sweet melody. She turned on the stove and grabbed some tea. "How you've been the past few months?" She paused and turned towards Leah. Her old, stuttering self peaked through. "I-I mean I know we've texted and called and stuff b-but…"

"It's not the same." Ruby nodded at this looking relieved. The other girl tilted her head. "Eh, I've been preparing for college admissions, working at the restaurant, nothing exciting really." She and two of her friends had created a new school idol group. They were good. Unfortunately not good enough.. During her second year they got to the finals and lost. This year they only had gotten to the semi-finals. The competition seem to have gotten tougher, or maybe Leah was just feeling burnt out. If it was telling, lyrics haven't been coming as easy as they had been. There was tension in her chest now whenever she sat down to write. Fear? Frustration? She didn't know.

Working alongside Ruby somehow made it a little easier.

"How about you, though?" Leah leaned forward. She grinned, "I heard you're in the finals for Love Live. How's Hanamaru and Yoshiko?"

The other girl rubbed the back of her neck with a small smile. "They've been good. We're working hard to keep up with all the work. It's kinda lonely though, without the rest of Aqour's here." The redhead sighed as she stood shoulder to shoulder with the other girl. "I miss them a lot."

Leah bumped shoulders with her. "Don't look so down, I'm sure they miss you too. I know my Sarah missed me when she came back. She wouldn't stop fussing over me. Heck, she even started doing my laundry for me." Ruby giggled and something within Leah warmed. "Speaking of which, Shouldn't you be hanging out with them instead if hanging out with me writing cheesy lyrics?"

Ruby shook her head with a wide smile. "No, I get to see them a lot during break. I think they get bored with the amount of time they have off," Emerald eyes flashed meeting her gaze. She hesitated before saying, "For the record, I-I really like hanging out with you."

The kettle whistled and Ruby hurried to turn it off. Leah felt her face warm once again. It feels as though anything and everything the other girl says makes her tingle. The comment… it shouldn't have meant anything; she shouldn't feel like her heart was squeezing and squeezing until she couldn't breath, but it does.

She had asked Sarah about it during one of their skype calls a few months back.

Sarah had put down her pen, smiled, and said four words that had been echoing in the back of Leah's mind since. "You have a crush."

"What? No." Denial. Total utter denial "No way, I'm not…" She looked away.

"Leah,"

She looked back. Her sister had put her head in her palm. Her smile had dropped and she gave her a serious look. "It's okay Leah. You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'll support you."

"T-That's embarrassing." Her face burned. She snuggled into her hoodie. She figeted under her sister's gaze. "C-can we talk about something else?"

Sarah's eyes softened and nodded, "if that's what you want, but remember I still love you and if you want to talk..." She trailed off as Leah had nodded, flustered beyond belief.

"Y-yeah, thanks." She managed to mumble out. Leah never brought it up again.

The clink of cups brought Leah's attention back.

"Do you want to stay here or back in my room?"

"We can go back, if you want."

Ruby nodded putting the hot tea pot and cups on a wooden tray. "That's fine with me."

As they were about to head up there was the creek of the door. "Ruby! I'm home!"

The girl in statement excused herself then rushed out of the kitchen. "Welcome back onee-chan!"

Leah awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, then decided to follow Ruby only to have Dia Kurosawa standing in front of her. The past few years hadn't changed the older women besides her haircut that was fashionably to her shoulders, and at an angle. Her features were much more sharp than her sisters, along with her eyes that reminded Leah of thorns on a rose stem.

Summer, Leah thought off handedly.

The shorter girl stepped back allowing the older woman into the kitchen. "Dia-san." she said with a bow. "Thank you for allowing me stay here." As she looked up Dia was giving her a smile. The resemblance was uncanny between the sisters, even if their hair color and personalities were different.

"Leah-san, It's nice seeing you again." She placed a bag on the countertop, grabbed one of the plastic container out and set it on the table. She turned back. "How's your sister? I hope she is well. Last I heard she was majoring in business?"

"You are correct, and she is doing fine, thank you for asking."

"I'm glad." Dia gestured to the container. "I bought some treats on the way. Feel free to take some up with you." There was a glint in the older Kurosawa's eye that the third year couldn't quite understand.

Leah was about to reply when Ruby had stepped in. "Would you like some tea, onee-chan?"

Dia shook her head as she patted her sister on the head. Ruby pouted, inflating her cheeks. "No, but thank you. I have some work to finish for an online class I should get working on. Maybe later however, we can sit down and talk." She turned back to Leah. "I'd like to catch up on all the new Love Live groups, I've been watching them closely." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you're group didn't make it passed the semi-finals this year. With the song you and your group created it was truly inspiring."

Leah felt her chest with warm with pride. "Thank you. The competition seems to have gotten tougher this year. Many groups, including Ruby's, has give me a run for our creativity."

Dia laughed and Ruby flushed going to fiddle with the tea pot. "I would hope so." She mused. "Though with everything Ruby's been saying about your group, and the amount of time she talks about you, I would have thought that-"

"P-Piggiii!" Ruby's hand immediately tried to covered her sisters mouth.

"R-Ruby? Do you not want me to-"

"Nope! No! N-Not important!" Leah could see a blush going up Ruby's neck. "Onee-chan, don't you have something to do?" Ruby was now behind Dia pushing her out of the kitchen.

"Yes but-" There was clear confusion on Dia's face.

"I'll bring some tea up, y-you should get started though." The shorter sister was struggling to push her out but was gaining ground. Her sister was half out of the door.

"I-If that is what you want. You may stop pushing now." Ruby stopped and Dia had put a hand against the screen. She was scratching the space around her mole with clear concern in her eyes. Biting her lip her eyebrows furrowed, like Ruby was saying something before turning to the speechless girl against the counter . "It was nice seeing you again, Leah-san, if you need anything feel free to ask." And with that, she was gone.

Ruby sighed wring her hands together. "S-s-sorry you h-had to see that, Leah-chan." She gave a hesitant laugh. She grabbed the tea set."We s-should go back up before the tea gets cold."

Leah blinked still a bit stund over what had happened. When did Ruby get the guts to push her sister out of the room? Why did Dia look so confused? Questions buzzed around her head. The most important question was… how much did Ruby talk about her?

Something about this information tightened something in her chest, and she couldn't tell if it was for better or for worse.

"Yes." She agreed, shaking out of her stupor. "Let's go."

The words were blurring again and this time Leah decided to finally shut the book for the day. She went for her tea cup, before remembering she had finished it what felt like a lifetime ago and ended up laying on the floor groaning.

"Tired?"

"I think it's time to go to bed." She mumbled rubbing her eyes again. She looked at her phone. It was almost one am. "Aren't you tired?"

Ruby hummed. "I'm use to it. Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, and I always have study sessions before tests."

"They go this late?" Leah sat up and looked at her. She couldn't get the surprise out of her voice.

"We… don't always study for that long." Ruby giggled. Leah felt her heart lurch. "We somehow always end up goofing off, but Yoshiko-chan always ends up falling asleep first." She tapped her chin. "Mmm, actually I think the latest we have stayed up is 2."

"It must be different though, we… we've been working hard and they're your friends. And it's not like I'm not the most talkative either..."

The thick blanket shifted as Ruby got up and moved next to her and bumped their shoulders together before laying down. "You take yourself for granted." She tugged at Leah's sleep shirt. The ruby eyed girl rolled her eyes but flopped back on her back anyways. She could feel the warmth raiding off of Ruby's skin. "I enjoy your company, a lot."

"Don't have to be so nice you know." Leah grumbled at the ceiling. She squeaked when she felt something soft against her hand and quickly turned to face the other girl. Ruby's giggling again and there's something in those bright eyes that she can't quite place.

"I'm not being nice, I'm being truthful." Ruby squeezed her hand a little and her eyebrows furrowed closer. "I really do enjoy your presence. I always feel at peace with you around." She gave a light laugh. "This may sound weird but, it feels like I could talk to you about anything."

Leah swallowed as she gazed back at Ruby. She's spring, Leah though again. There was nothing cold about her. Her vibrancy was like a breath of fresh air after months of cold. She was alive with passion and excitement.

This all made Leah wonder what Ruby saw in her. While the red haired girl was always so open and inviting, Leah knew she was anything but that. If she were to compare herself, she… she would be winter. Cold, and distant… thawing under the new sun and this intense emotion.

The analogy fit so well it hurt.

"S-same..." Leah managed to mumbled as she looked back up to the ceiling. She felt a tingling sense in her sternum that made her want to run into the outside snow and scream. She pushed down the urge and said instead, "I… You're really wonderful to talk too. Sometimes I don't understand how you put up with me." She let out an awkward laugh.

The blankets were disturbed again as Ruby shifted to resting on her elbow. She was frowning as she down at the other girl. A determined gleam in her eyes. "I choose to be your friend, Leah-chan. It's my choice to, as you say 'put up with you'. " She used her free hand to poke her in the chest. "I will say that as long as you need it."

Leah felt like she could melt. "Okay, okay, I believe you." She weakly replied. Ruby, after deciding the girl did believe her, gave a stirn nod and flopped back on the bed.

A few moments passed in silence besides the hum of the kotatsu.

Suddenly, the body and the extra warmth disappeared from Leah's side as Ruby slide out and stood up. Leah turned her head, furrowing her eyebrows again. "What are you…?"

There was a small giggle as the lights were turned off, leaving her in nearly pitch black darkness. A few long seconds as the mattress dipped and Ruby slipped under once more. A sigh, then her hand, that had felt so empty, was re-captured. The grip was loose but Leah could feel the sweat forming on her palms.

Another shift, Leah could feel something soft and feathery against her cheek. The smell of flowers, roses? She stiffened. Ruby had snuggled up against her.

"Let's just sleep here." It was barely a whisper but in the quiet room it felt so loud, oh so loud.

"I'd like that." She closed her eyes as something softer touched her cheek. There was a warm heat behind it as it lingered for a few seconds before disappearing. Leah's eyes flung open but Ruby's face was already buried in the her shoulder.

"Relax, Leah-chan."

Leah let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding in.

It couldn't have been…. no...

The burning sensation turned into an energizing knot in her chest. She probably was smiling like an idiot as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into the top of Ruby's head.

Something else flickered in the back of her mind,

Hope.


End file.
